


you made flowers grow in my lungs.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, References to Depression, Suicide Attempt, Tragic Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: and although they are beautiful, i can’t breathe.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naitokki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naitokki/gifts).



Sejak sekolah dasar, Yujeong selalu memikirkan mati.

Ia membayangkan tubuhnya yang tertidur lelap di dalam peti mati—tidur terlelap tanpa perlu bersusah bangun lagi. Ia membayangkan pemakamannya di mana tak ada seorang pun yang menangis dan merasa kehilangan. Ia membayangkan kematian yang— _tenang_ , tenang tanpa beban. Kematian yang pasti jauh lebih baik dan menyenangkan dibandingkan hidup di sini.

Yujeong, Hyeon Yujeong, berulang kali berusaha membuang hidup yang dimilikinya ini. Sayangnya (atau untungnya?), maut belum kunjung menjemputnya pergi. Reaksi keluarganya dingin—tangis dan rasa putus asanya dianggap sebagai tindakan malas dan manja. Tiap kunjungan ke gereja, tiap napasnya, selalu dipanjatkan doa yang sama (“Bapa, sudahi semua ini, Bapa. Aku tidak sanggup.”), tapi bahkan pendekatan spiritual tidak mampu untuk mengusir gelayut di dada.

Ada satu hal yang ia yakini benar.

Ia akan mati sebelum senja.

.

.

.

Semua dimulai oleh hari orientasi mahasiswa baru.

Pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Seok ialah ketika musim semi—di jam makan siang dan kala itu, mereka bedua kebetulan satu meja dengan beberapa orang lainnya. Hanya ada obrolan canggung tipikal anak baru. Yujeong kala itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum (paksaan), bercanda sedikit mengenai kakak-kakak tingkat mereka. Yujeong kala itu hanya bertingkah _seakan_ ia normal. Dan Seok di matanya kala itu tak lebih dari teman seangkatan.

Suatu hari, Seok menghampirinya dengan selebaran berisi ‘pencarian _roommate_ ’ di tangan. Dengan tergesa ia menanyakan perihal selebaran tersebut, dengan tergesa ia menawar. Ketika harga yang tak memberatkan disepakati, Seok tersenyum, penuh kelegaan dan rasa senang.

Dan itulah saat di mana Yujeong _benar-benar_ melihat Seok.

.

.

.

Dulu, ia pernah menelan pil-pil dan racun agar semuanya berakhir.

Agar ia tak perlu menghadapinya lagi. Agar ia mencapai ketenangan abadi. Namun, takdir mempermainkannya tanpa henti, dengan memberikannya kesempatan hidup di saat ia mau mati. Torehan demi torehan pisau di lengan dan tubuhnya, beriringan dengan rasa sakit yang diberikan, memberikannya debar dan perasaan hidup kembali. Dulu ia teradiksi dengan itu semua.

Semuanya berakhir ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka. Semuanya berakhir ketika Seok melihatnya— _cutter_ yang berlumuran darah, ringisan di wajah yang tertinggal jejaknya, darah yang berlinang di pergelangan. Semua berakhir ketika Seok membuang _cutter_ nya, membalut lukanya, dan menyeretnya ke klinik psikolog terdekat secepatnya. Beberapa kali konsultasi dan Yujeong mulai mencoba tak menyentuh _cutter_ selamanya.

Namun, berubah tidaklah mudah. Ia merasa kehilangan, merasa tersesat. Ia mencari-cari banyak distraksi demi merasa hidup. Bermain dengan komputer. Memasak. Apapun. Netranya melirik ke arah Seok suatu hari dan kala itu ia tertegun.

Ia menemukan cara lagi agar merasa hidup—dengan menatap mata Seok yang berbinar.

.

.

.

Yujeong mulai bangkit dengan dibantu Seok dan beberapa rekannya. Ia mulai berkutat dengan dapur sebagai hobi sampingan. Ia mulai memanfaatkan kecerdasannya—menggunakan keahlian _hacking_ yang ia punya untuk membantu Yoongi, Tuan Detektif yang budiman. Ia pun menjadi pencicip di restoran. Uang-uang hasil kerjanya digunakan untuk biaya pengobatannya pada psikolog juga untuk antidepresan. Ada kalanya ia membelikan Seok sesuatu, atau mentraktir Seok ketika uangnya melimpah.

Dan ia mulai kembali rajin mendatangi gereja. Mulai memanjatkan doa-doa. Satu doa yang terselip dari bibirnya adalah doa agar Seok juga bahagia.

 

(dan ketika ia berdoa, ia merasakan getaran yang hangat dan kasih sayang yang teramat—cukup lama sampai ia menyadari bahwa ini _cinta_.)

.

.

.

Malam itu adalah malam musim semi dan keduanya terlalu malas untuk keluar. Yujeong tengah menonton televisi sampai ekor matanya menangkap sosok Seok yang berbaring di dekatnya. Dilihat pemuda itu tengah bermain dengan ponselnya—dengan senyum lebar dan cekikik riang. Gelitik tak enak itu merambati, tetapi Yujeong memilih untuk menutup-nutupi, dengan senyum usil.

“ _Chatting_ sama gebetan ya?”

“N-nggak kok, _Hyung_!”

Cengiran Yujeong melebar, “Cie, Seokkie udah gede nih yeee~”

Alih-alih memprotes, Seok mengalihkan pandangan. Rona merah menghiasi pipi sang pemuda ketika ia menggumam pelan.

“...berisik deh....”

Dan ketika Yujeong memeriksa ponsel Seok (siapa suruh meninggalkan ponsel yang tak diberi password di dekat televisi?) dan membaca _chat_ temannya dengan salah satu gadis, napasnya sesak. Dadanya berdenyut lebih nyeri dibanding biasanya.

.

.

.

Suatu hari, ia berada di rumah seorang diri. Seok sedang sibuk dengan editor dan murid-muridnya. Yujeong memilih untuk memanjakan diri—soda dan _Honey Buddha Chips_ ditambah film-film menarik. Sayangnya tak lama kemudian, ia terbatuk.

Tangannya menggenggam erat salib di lehernya, semakin mengerat tiap batuk yang memaksa keluar. Mulutnya menggumamkan nama Tuhan di tengah sakitnya.Paru-parunya nyeri, seperti ada sesuatu yang mendesak untuk keluar. Yujeong terbatuk, terus terbatuk hingga mulutnya memuntahkan sesuatu di atas lantai.

Sebuah kelopak bunga, warna putih bernoda darah.

 

 

Dan seiring waktu berlalu, semakin sering ia terbatuk, semakin banyak kelopak bunga yang keluar (merah, ungu, putih, semuanya bernoda darah dan berbau amis). Yujeong menyadari bahwa ada yang ganjil dari ini semua.

.

.

.

Keningnya berkerut ketika sebuah situs medis terbuka. Penyakit Hanahaki. Penyakit yang disebabkan karena cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan—yang akan membuat penderitanya batuk dan memuntahkan kelopak-kelopak bunga hingga akhir hayatnya. Sebuah penyakit yang terdengar seperti bualan orang-orang patah hati.

Lelucon macam apa ini?

Dadanya berdebar, tetapi Yujeong menolak untuk percaya. Jemarinya dengan lincah membuka _browser_ , menelusuri _deep web_ demi mencari informasi lebih (oh? dia _hacker_ , ini seperti taman bermain untuknya). Berjam-jam ia mengurung diri di kamar, membongkar internet, menatap penjelasan demi penjelasan medis mengenai Penyakit Hanahaki dan video-video para penderita hingga pagi tiba.

Matanya tak dapat terpejam, batuk terus menghantui hingga parunya sesak, bersamaan dengan kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan menghiasi kasurnya.

.

.

.

Jika ia dapat menutupi depresi dan luka-lukanya selama belasan tahun, ia pasti dapat menutupi deritanya karena penyakit aneh ini, bukan?

Ya.

Semuanya _akan_ baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

“Kau sakit, _Hyung_?”

Seok bertanya padanya dengan nada cemas. Air mukanya penuh kekhawatiran, membuat Yujeong tak tega. Sekuat apapun ia mencoba menutupi sesuatu, Seok pasti tahu—Seok _hampir selalu_ tahu. Itulah sebabnya, Yujeong memilih untuk mengulas senyum simpul, seraya berkata, “Tidak. Aku baik-baik aja kok. Ini cuma pengaruh cuaca.”

“... yakin?” Pandangan Seok kali ini berubah, menyelidik. “ _Hyung_ terlalu sering batuk loh. Terlalu parah untuk dibilang karena cuaca dingin.”

Cengirannya (dibuat se)lebar (mungkin).

“Yakiiin.”

Karena mengatakan hal itu lebih mudah dibandingkan _‘aku-muntah-bunga-karena-mencintaimu’_. Satu, muntah bunga terdengar seperti penyakit fantasi. Dua, menurutmu apa reaksi pertama jika ada lelaki mencintaimu dan kau juga lelaki? Bergidik jijik.

Diam jelas lebih baik.

Seok mengulurkan tangannya, menepuk bahunya pelan. Jantung Yujeong seperti hendak keluar dari dada ketika ajakan berikutnya dikatakan lembut, “Besok kita ke rumah sakit. Biar aku yang antar. Mau ya?”

“Seokkie mencemaskanku? Aw, aku terharu.”

“ _Hyung_ , aku serius.”

Keseriusan itu membuat senyum Yujeong luntur. Ia berdeham sekali, mengembalikan keseriusannya yang biasa ditutupi. Matanya ketika menatap Seok menyiratkan perih.

“Nggak. Nggak usah. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri.”

.

.

.

Tidak ada hal yang dapat disembunyikan selamanya.

Yujeong jatuh pingsan karena sesak napas. Kelopak-kelopak bunga berjatuhan dari mulut dan hidungnya. Kelopak-kelopak bunga memenuhi lantai, juga tetes-tetes darah bercampur saliva.

Seok panik dan langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

.

.

.

Ketika vonis dokter dibacakan, ia lebih cemas dengan reaksi Seok.

Yujeong tidak bisa kembali ke apartemen mereka. Ia membutuhkan pertolongan medis—tabung oksigen dan infus karena keadaannya yang memburuk. Dan Seok malam itu memilih untuk menemaninya di rumah sakit, sesekali menyodorkan ember jika ia ingin muntah lagi. Ia memberanikan diri untuk melihat wajah itu—wajah yang tampak lelah, air muka yang tampak seperti menyalahkan diri sendiri, pandangan yang sedih—sebelum mengalihkan pandangan berkat nyeri di paru-parunya. Ada hening lama yang merambati keduanya sebelum Seok memberanikan diri untuk memecah.

“... boleh aku tahu siapa?”

Nada itu terlantun pelan. Telinga Yujeong menangkap getir di dalamnya.

“Nggak.”

Jawabannya tidak mampu ia utarakan.

“Apa aku kenal dia?”

Yujeong tak bisa menjawabnya. Hening terdengar jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang mendengar suaranya melisankan nama Seok. Tidak siap dirinya, tidak siap menerima reaksi apapun dari Seok. Ia tahu hati sahabatnya tertambat pada gadis lain—secara tak langsung ia tahu Seok bukanlah penyuka sesama jenis. Ia bahkan tak yakin Tuhan akan mengampuni dosa besarnya kali ini—ia tak yakin dunia berbelas kasih untuk tak menghakiminya _lagi_.

“ _Hyung_ , aku sahabatmu, kan? Kalau butuh teman cerita, aku selalu siap kok menampung.”

 _Tidak_ , batin Yujeong, _kau lebih dari itu._

.

.

.

“... operasi?”

Suara Yujeong kala itu tercekat.

“Iya. Operasi untuk menghilangkan bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di dalam tubuhmu.” Dokter menjelaskan pelan dan lamat, Yujeong melihat ada kilau yang berbeda di matanya. “Namun, operasi ini cukup beresiko mengingat bunga-bunga itu mencapai paru-parumu. Selain itu, ada resiko lain lagi.”

Matanya menatap Sang Dokter, meminta penjelasan lebih. Jemarinya bergerak, gelisah menanti.

“Kau juga akan kehilangan perasaanmu untuknya.”

Yujeong tidak tahu apakah yang lebih buruk. Kehilangan alasannya untuk hidup atau mati. Kepalanya terlalu kalut untuk memutuskan. Dokter memakluminya, memberikan pemuda itu waktu untuk berpikir dan meminta izin pada keluarganya jauh di seberang.

.

.

.

Yujeong mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan Seoul di malam hari menuju lengannya sendiri. Lengannya yang dipenuhi bekas-bekas luka (dan ada juga di tubuhnya, ditutupi pakaian pasien berwarna hijau). Ketika Yujeong kecil tidak tahu harus berlari ke mana, ketika Yujeong hanya tahu rasa sakit sebagai cara untuk membuatnya merasa lebih hidup. Tiap gores luka, tiap torehan pisau di kulitnya, tiap senti rekahan merah, semuanya ialah teriakan meminta pertolongan. Ia mengingat tangan Seok yang terulur kala itu, merebut pisaunya dan membuangnya hingga jauh dari jangkauan. Ia mengingat Seok yang bersikeras menemaninya ke kantor psikolog terdekat, Seok yang rela menarik kasurnya ke kamarnya hanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia meminum obatnya, tidur nyenyak, dan tidak lagi menyentuh pisau demi menyayat dirinya.

Ia mengingat Seok yang memulai perasaan dan penderitaannya ini.

Detik kemudian, Yujeong menggelengkan kepalanya.

Salib yang menggantung ia sentuh pelan dengan jemarinya. Bibirnya kembali mengucap nama Tuhan. Ia merasa kotor, ia merasa hina, tetapi bukankah Tuhan itu Maha Penyayang? Tanpa lelah ia memanjatkan nyanyian puja-puji, tak peduli dadanya yang seperti tercekik. Suara menghentikan nyanyiannya, Yujeong meraih ponselnya.

Sebuah pesan dari Seok.

[ _Hyung, besok aku ke sana. Hyung mau titip apa? Honey Buddha Chips?_ ]

Sudut-sudut bibirnya mengulas senyum tipis. Tangannya mengetik balasan dengan cepat.

[ _Boleh! Yang banyak ya <3_]

Beberapa menit kemudian ia mengirim satu pesan lagi.

[ _Aku sayang Seokkie._ ]

Setidaknya jempolnya menyentuh tanda ‘kirim’ sebelum ia terbatuk lagi. Batuk yang lama dan membuat paru-parunya sakit. Matanya melihat balasan di layar.

[ _Aku tahu kok. Tidur. Sana._ ]

Ia terbatuk lagi. Kelopak bunga itu menyeruak keluar bersamaan dengan darah yang menodai selimut putih. Sudut-sudut matanya mengeluarkan air—entah apa yang ia tangisi.

.

.

.

“... gimana kata Dokter?”

Seok bertanya, ada kekhawatiran yang jelas di nada suaranya. Yujeong (memaksakan diri) untuk tertawa pendek meski napasnya sempit, berusaha membasuh khawatir itu jauh-jauh.

“Kata Dokter, harus operasi.” Senyumnya diulaskan, “Operasinya dimulai lusa. Doakan aku, ya.”

Wajah Seok seketika cerah. Bebannya seakan terangkat.

“Pasti kok. Semangat ya, _Hyung_.”

Pilihannya antara mati memendam cinta atau hidup dan kehilangan cinta. Ia sudah memutuskan. Keputusannya sudah diutarakan pada Dokter. Dan ketika keputusan itu dilafalkan, Yujeong sudah memutuskan untuk tidak bertahan terlalu lama. Yujeong memutuskan untuk tetap hidup—memutuskan untuk tak menuruti bisik-bisik jahat di kepalanya. Yujeong memutuskan untuk membuka lembaran baru dan berjuang dari awal seperti dulu.

Yujeong memilih untuk melepaskan.

* * *

**fin**

 


End file.
